1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a time totaling meter and an unit of the same which can be used for maintenance and repair of working machines driven by an internal combustion engine such as chain saws, weed cutters and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, none of working machines such as chain saws and weed cutters driven by an internal combustion engine has been installed with a time totaling meter or equivalent which is being used for maintenance and repair of a four-wheeled vehicle, a motor bicycle and the like. Therefore, for said working machines or internal combustion engines, a cumulative operated time can not be determined.
Maintenance and repair of said working machines and internal combustion engines are being made at an interval and frequency decided by its user or not being made at all. Consequently, there were several problems, due to inadequate maintenance and repair of said working machines and internal combustion engines; it can not be used by unexpected trouble or broken parts causes accident involving human life, for example.
On the other hand, an attachable/detachable type of time totaling meter, which will be used in attached to a working machine itself, was proposed in order to avoid inadequate or incomplete maintenance and repair as mentioned above. According to this proposal, total time from initiation of operation of working machines and internal combustion engines can be counted and stored in a memory and further can be displayed.
Such attachable/detachable type of time totaling meter may be intentionally or unintentionally removed from said working machines by their users. Therefore, in case such time totaling meter was detached and again attached to the working machine, total operation time of the working machine without the time totaling meter is not added to the actual cumulative operation time of the working machine, and therefore counted, stored and displayed cumulative operation time does not reflect the actual cumulative operation time of said working machines and internal combustion engine from their initial operation. This is a problem for the attachable/detachable type of time totaling meter.